10 VERBES POUR 1 COUPLE
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Une serie de OS sur un couple trop peu mis en valeur ici je trouve et qui à mon avis mérite mieux. Payer, Saigner, Règner, Réunir et autres... M au cas où.
1. Payer

**Note de L'auteur: Et voilà... je l'avais dit et je le fais! une serie de OS sur le couple Riku Axel. Depuis que j'ai lu "_The Romance Of Your Frozen Lips_" de Paix'Q, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux. **

**Et voilà, c'est fait. Je suis contente de revenir avec mes OS sur lesquels j'ai travaillé pendant les vacances et comme chez nous les vancances ne se finissent que Mercredi, j'ai encore le temps de trouver de nouvelles histoires et de les adapter à nos deux petits amis^^. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... **

* * *

**_Once I Had A Dream... _**

* * *

_**Payer. **_

**_Pov Riku_**

Et voilà, ça fait 6mois pilepoil qu'on est « séparé ». Que le temps passe lentement. Je me demande si ça me passera un jour. Je me sens tellement coupable. Espérons qu'il ne soufre pas trop. Au moins les autres ont choisi de le suivre lui. Si il s'était retrouvé seul je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait. Mais c'est lui qu'ils ont décidé d'entourer et pas moi. Et ils ont eu raison.

On reconnaît là les vrais amis.

Ils savent entourer les bonnes personnes. Beaucoup de personne ont longtemps pensé que lui et moi sortions ensembles simplement par intérêt. Lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, qu'il dormait dehors et profitait du fait que pour moi l'argent n'était pas un souci et moi simplement pour m'amuser un peu. Tout était faux.

Le bruit de la cantine commence à me gonfler. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il s'est mis devant la porte. Ha d'accord, c'est pour ça que tout le monde me fixe. Ils attendent que je le regarde. Et bien désolé mais pas pour aujourd'hui. C'est marrant pour vous mais pas pour moi. J'en ai marre de le regarder et de soutenir son regard jusqu'à se que l'un d'entre nous baisse les yeux. C'est pas marrant. J'ai mal quand je le regarde et après c'est pire. Désolé mais je vais vous décevoir.

Merde, il s'est levé. Allez Riku un peu de cran tu vas le faire. Baisse la tête et ne le regarde pas. Je passe près de lui, sans lever la tête. Je suis juste devant lui. Il me fixe je le sens, je sens son regard sur moi. J'ai mal. Je passe la porte. Tout le monde doit être en train de le regarder, et de se demander pourquoi Est-ce que je n'ai pas joué à notre petit jeu. Croyez moi, c'est pas marrant.

Je vais dans le petit jardin et je sors un livre. Soudain je sortis de ma brève lecture quand une voix me parla: «

-Salut. Je ne préférais pas répondre. Je savais que cette personne quelle qu'elle soit allait me parler de se qui venait de se passer. Je m'appelle Sora. Toi c'est Riku il me semble.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je tout en restant assez distant.

-Te parler, mon colocataire Roxas m'a dit que plus personne ne te parlait. Et je trouve ça injuste. Je veux essayer de comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien a comprendre.

-Mais, et lui…

-Un conseil, Sora, ne parle pas de LUI et n'essaye pas de m'aider sur quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre ». Je me levais et partis dans ma chambre à l'internat. Là au moins je savais que personne ne viendrait m'y chercher. Le reste de la journée se passa comme toujours. Bien trop ennuyeuse à mon goût.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, encore une fois. Les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage commencèrent à me paraître interminablement haut. Heureusement j'arrivais enfin à ma chambre. Je pris la clef et j'ouvris, je vis que la lumière de la salle d'étude de l'étage était allumé déposai mes affaire dans ma chambre et allai éteindre cette lumière. Quand j'eu posé ma main sur l'interrupteur je me sentis attiré contre le mur de la salle. Mes deux mains étaient solidement retenues au dessus de ma tête. C'est la que j'eu le plus peur: «

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas regardé ce midi?

-Rha… mais lâche moi.

-Répond.

-Mais lâche moi… Rha… Axel…Il s'approcha et me murmura à oreille.

-Dit moi pourquoi Riku. Le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer mon nom me faisais frissonner. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je ne pouvais pas entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Sans le vouloir il y mettait un je ne sais quoi qui me rendais dingue.

Est-ce que tout va bien? C'était la voix du pion.

-Vas t'en, si il te voit…. Pendant un moment il me fixa. Je ne pus décrire se qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, la seule chose que je pouvais dire c'est que ce n'était pas de la haine. Il me lâcha et alla se cacher dans la salle alors que j'éteignais la lumière et fermais la porte.

-Tout va bien?

-Ho oui, oui. C'est rien je cherchais quelque chose dans la salle.

-Allez vous lavez, vous allez être en retard pour le dîner .

-Bien sûr. J'attendis qu'il sorte du couloir pour entrer dans la salle commune.

-Axel? Tu peux sortir. Axel? Quand je rentrai pour la seconde fois, il n'était plus là. Je compris par où il était partit quand je vis la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'y pencha pour voir où il était. Il avait déjà fait un bout de chemin. Sauter du premier étage ne lui faisait pas peur. Il en avait connu des pires. Je fermai la fenêtre et retournai dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant la première chose à laquelle je pesai fut… Sora. Pourquoi ce garçon, trop curieux à mon goût, me venait il en tête? Et là je me remémorai la scène du soir avec Axel. Peut être que fréquenter quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu Axel était peut être une bonne idée. Mais personne ne vaudra Sa présence. Oui je l'aime encore. En même temps je sais très bien pourquoi Est-ce qu'il continu de jouer à ce jeu. Il permet de garde un lien, très fragile mais qui existe encore entre lui et moi. Ce n'était que des regards de travers mais c'était suffisant. Je me mis à fredonner un air. Un air qu'Axel avait un jour joué chez moi. Une mélodie simple mais qui m'avait tellement plu.

* * *

_-Tu as un piano ? Quelle question, tous les gens riches ont un piano…_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Tu joues?_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi en possèdes-tu un?_

_-Tu n'es pas obliger de faire des manières, soit toi-même. Et c'est ma mère qui en jouait, maintenant elle n'en joue plus._

_-Je peux ? Dit il en se mettant près du piano pour jouer._

_-Je t'en pris._

_Le roux s'assit sur le tabouret et je vins me mettre près de lui. Il posa ses mains sur le clavier, et disposa ses doigts sur les touches. Une mélodie s'échappa des cordes, douce mais hésitante. Il chercha les accord un instant et reprit. Cette fois il était sûr de lui, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Comme si il avait grandi avec un piano sous les doigts. Je ne pouvais plus parler, j'étais stupéfait. Les doubles croches piquées passèrent entres ses longs doigts fins que je ne cessais d'admirer. La chanson commença à s'accélérer. Elle n'était pas parfaite, certains accords sautèrent et la chanson paraissait comme vide, il ne jouait que d'une main et cela rendait la chanson plate._

_Il calma son ardeur et la chanson ralentit._

_Je posais ma main sur celle de mon amant et croisa mes doigts avec les siens._

_-Tu joues très bien. Où as-tu appris à jouer?_

_-Je n'ai pas appris, ma voisine donnait des cours et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes. Pendant qu'elle faisait ses cours j'écoutais et quand elle partait, j'allais chez elle et je jouais dessus._

_-C'était quoi ce morceau ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, il est venu tout seul, je pensais à toi et j'ai été inspiré._

_-Tu as improvisé? Tu as du talent Axel. Beaucoup de talent._

_**

* * *

**_J'étais tellement envoûté par cette mélodie inachevée que j'en avais presque oublié que aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des cours avant les vacances de février. L'après midi promettait… En anglais, notre prof nous passa un film. Mais se que je ne m'attendais pas à voir fut la classe d'Axel débarquer. Je me mis près de la fenêtre, à l'opposé de tout le monde. Comme je fut le premier à entrer dans la salle, j'en concluais que tout le monde cherchait à m'éviter en la présence d'Axel.

Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif vers le groupe du roux et celui-ci était sur une table entouré de Larxen, Demyx et Zexion. Je les détaillai les uns les autres jusqu'à tombé sur le regard d' aussi me détailla, mais cette fois était différente. On ne se regardait pas comme d'habitude. Je ne voyais pas de haine dans ses yeux. C'était un regard comme avant. Simple mais qui en disait tant. Je ne fis pas attention mais moi aussi je le regardais ainsi. Soudain on se regarda comme si on venait de réaliser se qui nous arrivait.

Je détournai le regard au même moment que lui et nous nous rendîmes compte que tout le monde, les prof y comprit s'étaient désintéressés du film pour voir se qui allait se passer. J'ignore encore pourquoi à ce moment là nous avons dit la même chose: «

-Quoi? Qu'Est-ce que vous regardez? » Nous avions employé le même ton, la même vitesse, la même ponctuation et surtout les mêmes mots.

Comme si notre esprit était encore lié par un quelconque lien. Nous partagions les même idées. Le soir, après les cours, je rentrais à l'internat, agacé par ma journée. Durant mes deux dernières heures de cours mon esprit avait été tourmenté par Axel. Par ces yeux vert. Arrivé dans ma chambre je prit mes valises et y rangeai mes affaires, au moment de fermer la porte je vit Axel me regarder, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés. Il parla: «

-Qu'Est-ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui? Il ne me regardait pas. J'ignorais se qu'il fixait, j'étais trop occupé à réfléchir.

-…

-Riku? Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre prononcer mon nom, de quelque manière que se soit. Si il avait continué de me parler ainsi je crois que j'aurais sauté sur lui sans aucune retenue.

Dans les films, rien que la manière dont marchaient les personnes me donnait des frissons. Mais ces personnes étaient fictives, pas Axel.

-…

-Merde Riku, maintenant répond moi, tu ne vas pas m'ignorer éternellement? Tu sais très bien que pendant les vacances je ne peux pas rester à l'internat! Riku!

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'y face. Je m'en fous, je ne veux plus te voir, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ne me regarde même plus, ne mentionne jamais plus mon nom en ma présence. Oublie moi, laisse moi vivre, je veux que tu oublies se qui c'est passé entre nous!

Je tournai les talons et le laissa seul. Il devait me prendre pour une ordure pire que tous les autres, mais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage détruisait tout mon beau discours. Je n'aurais pas été crédible si j'avais craqué devant lui. Je devais me montrer sûr. Quand je fus rentré chez moi, j'allumai la radio et posai mes valises sur le lit. J'allais sortir de ma chambre quand je fut prit d'un spasme qui me secoua tout le corps. Je repensais à se que j'avais dit. Il allait probablement dormir dans la rue. Quel con je faisais. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Qu'Est-ce que je pouvais faire? J'avais envie de mourir, d'avoir été aussi con, pourquoi lui dire ce genre de chose? J'ouvris un tiroir et attrapai les somnifères qui s'y trouvaient, je déversai le contenu dans la paume de ma main et les fixai.

Je les avalai d'un trait. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien. Les pilules commencèrent à faire effets 10 minutes plus tard.

La musique devenait de moins en moins perceptible, je ne distinguais plus les sons et tout devenait de plus en plus flou au tour de moi. Je perdis l'équilibre et alla m'écraser sur le sol. Je voyait vraiment flou et les couleurs devenaient de moins en moins claires, je me sentais tellement mal. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais vraiment en finir. De sentir ce poids dans mon ventre qui me tuais de l'intérieur ce mal-être, ce sentiment d'être la pire enflure et d'avoir profondément touché Axel. De lui avoir fait mal.

Je ne voyais plus rien, tout était noir je ne comprenais pas se qui m'arrivait. J'étais bien. Je n'entendais qu'une voix me parler cependant j'était incapable de mettre un nom sur cette voix. Et d'un coup, Axel. Il était là près de moi, je sentais des mains passer sur mon corps je savais que c'était lui. Pourtant se n'était pas sa voix. Qui pouvait me toucher ainsi? À part lui?

* * *

Bip…Bip… Bip…Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip…

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête insupportable. Tout était blanc autour de moi. Qu'Est-ce que ce bruit pouvait être désagréable, j'essayais pourtant de me relever pour voir d'où il venait.

C'était une machine qui enregistrait mon pouls. J'étais donc à l'hôpital. Pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais là?

Je me souvenais de la boîte de somnifère, de la main qui me caressait et la voix qui me rassurait. Je me tournais vers la porte et vit Sora endormie sur le fauteuil en effet c'était sa voix, sa voix que j'avais entendu et par conséquence sa main… Mais depuis combien de temps Est-ce que j'étais là, comme fait exprès, à se moment là un médecin entra dans la chambre et me dit: «

-Vous voilà enfin réveillez!

-Depuis combien de temps Est-ce que je suis là?

-Depuis 2 jours.

-Et lui il est là depuis combien de temps?

-De même. Sans lui vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. Vous pourrez sortir ce soir. Si vous le voulez.

-Merci. Le médecin sortit de la chambre. Je regardais encore Sora. J'allais le voir et tenta de le réveiller en douceur.

-Sora? Je le secouais doucement. Sora?

-Hum? Ho Riku? Comment tu vas?

-Bien merci. Et si j'ai bien comprit c'est grâce à toi?

-Heu, oui enfin c'est moi qui t'es trouvé. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler…Axel.

-Ha…Merci Sora. Sans toi j'aurais sûrement fait une grosse connerie. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu étais chez moi au fait?

-J'étais venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Dit il en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Sora? Je sais reconnaître les menteurs. Alors pourquoi Est-ce que tu étais chez moi? Je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

-Je… je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi ce week-end, je pars au Ski et je me disais que ça te changerait les idées.

-Ho, c'est gentil. Ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait demandé partir avec lui. Ça me touche mais je vais devoir refuser. Je me levai et allai prendre mon sac dans l'armoire de la chambre sous le regard de Sora.

-Heu pourquoi?

-J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire ce week-end.

-Ha oui et quoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

J'ouvris la porte et regarda dans le couloir c'est alors que je le vis, mon père, en personne il était venu de son travail pour savoir comment allait son fils… j'étais vraiment ironique en disant cela. Je devais me la jouer discret.

-Riku, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de …

-Riku? Ha, mon garçon! Te voilà enfin!

-Merci Sora. Il eu droit à mon regard blasé. J'allais avoir droit au discourt de mon père.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fais ça?

-Fais quoi?

-Ça, enfin…

-Ha, essayer de me suicidé? Ha oui ça? Ho t'inquiète pas c'est pas à cause de toi cette fois.

-Mais enfin, mon garçon tu as tout. Pourquoi vouloir en finir?

-Mais avoir de l'argent ne veux pas forcément dire tout avoir.

-Ho, Riku! Je ne vois pas se qui te manques.

-Rien, il ne me manque rien. Tu as raison j'ai de l'argent donc j'ai tout! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester en sa compagnie. Il commençait vraiment à me gonfler. Je partis tout en continuant de lui parler. Tu as vu toi aussi t'as beaucoup d'argent, tient, ça me fait penser, elle est où maman? Ha oui je me souviens, elle est partie. Et moi je fais pareille, je me casse. Retourne travailler et laisse moi vivre! Je claquai la porte en partant.

Et voilà, ça faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et ça finissait en dispute. En même temps il attendait quoi? Il n'est jamais là et quand il me voit il fait le gentil et m'offre toujours des trucs hors de prix. Pour lui l'argent veut vraiment dire tout avoir. Ce n'était pas avec de l'argent que j'avais réussi à avoir Axel.

En parlant d'Axel, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de où mes jambes m'avaient mené. J'étais dans le parc où j'avais vu Axel pour la première fois. Je me dirigeais vers la balançoire en me remémorant certains moments que j'avais passé avec lui. Au bout de quelque minutes, je me rendis compte qu'un bourdonnement venait vers moi. En levant les yeux je vis un groupe de personne un peu trop grande pour jouer dans un parc à une heure pareille.

La nuit était tombé depuis au moins deux heures, mais l'envie de rentrer chez moi était aussi forte que l'envie d'aller en cours. Le groupe se dirigeait vers moi. Ils étaient bien trop grands pour rester dans un endroit tel que celui là en pleine nuit. Dans quelle galère Est-ce que je venais de me mettre…

Celui qui semblait être le chef, un petit bonhomme rond et pas bien grand s'avança vers moi. Rien qu'en le regardant je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. L'un d'entre eux passa derrière moi et son halène sentant l'alcool entra en moi et me laissa inconscient une seconde. Seconde que leur chef mit à profit pour m'aborder.

-Il se fait tard… tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Est-ce que ça te dit de venir faire un petit tour avec nous ?

-Ouais, allez vient avec nous…on va être gentil avec toi…

-…Celui qui se trouvait derrière moi m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui, je me heurtais à son torse et sentis une douleur envahir mon ventre. Un autre que je n'avais pas vu jusque là venait de me cueillir au niveau du ventre.

-Tu vas venir jouer avec nous oui ou non? Demanda celui qui me tenait dans le dos tout près de mon oreille. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir le reste, seulement leur chef lever la main avant de me frapper une nouvelle fois au ventre, puisque je fermai les yeux pour tenter de moins sentir cette douleur affreuse qui me torturait l'estomac.

Pourtant il ne se passa rien… je ne comprenais pas. J'entendis quelqu'un crier mais je ne sus pas reconnaître lequel.

J'ouvris les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose mais je ne sentis qu'un dure coup de poing sur mon visage qui, j'en suis sûr, venait de me causer les saignements et par conséquent le goût immonde de rouille inondant ma bouche. Je me sentis tomber. Mais pas pendant bien longtemps. Même pas une seconde. Puis je retournais dans les bras de l'homme pourtant ce ne fut pas l'odeur d'alcool qui me vint au nez mais un parfum plus agréable, un parfum bien familier.

-Et avec moi tu acceptes de jouer? Ces yeux… Ses yeux.

-Axel? Il me tira pour que je me retrouve enfin sur le sol, entre ses bras. Il me redressa et je me mis face à lui.

-Tu ne me refais jamais ça! Got it memorized? Si un jour tu penses encore à te suicider, ce ne seras plus un suicide, se sera un meurtre Riku, tu m'entends? C'est moi qui te tuerais!

-Pardon… je, je … je me sentais tellement coupable. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te dire se que je t'ai dit. J'ai été le roi des cons.

-Mais Riku, arrête, on ne pourra jamais te changer.

-Ha arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

-Tu sais que je dis ça parce que j't'aime bien. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui. Je me sentais si bien. Tous ses mois où j'avais dû ressentir cette douleur au fond de mon cœur venait de disparaître en quelque seconde.

-Vient, on rentre. Il me tira par le bras pour m'aider à me relever, mais mes jambes vacillèrent et comme toujours, il me soutenait. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus dans ses bras. La tête enfouie dans son cou où je pouvais sentir à loisir son odeur… indescriptible, une odeur d'iode cristallisé, immortelle, une telle fraîcheur, celle de la glace à l'eau de mer. Oui du sel immortalisé dans de la glace. Voilà à quoi son parfum me faisait penser. Mais chez lui, je savais que c'était naturel. C'était sa caractéristique.

Pendant que je me noyais dans mes pensées, Axel marchait et allait dans des tas de ruelles dont personnes ne pouvait soupçonner l'existences tellement elles étaient nombreuses et sinueuses. J'émergeais de mon flot de stupidités quand il s'arrêta. Il donna deux coups de pied dans une grande porte de hangar qui s'ouvrit dix secondes plus tard. Kaze. La petite sœur d'Axel était là. Toujours aussi mignonne, ces grand yeux verts, les mêmes que son frère me regardèrent étrangement. Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait prit de sa mère lui tombaient sur les hanches en longs rideaux emmêles. Axel me laissa descendre de ses bras et je m'avançai vers la jeune fille pour lui dire bonsoir quand elle recula.

-Kaze! Il va pas te mordre.

-C'est quand même à cause de lui que tu pleures tout le temps.

Quoi? Il pleurait à cause de moi? Je me tournai vers lui, le regard insistant et il baissa la tête.

-Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré tu sais.

-Ouais et bin Axel il pleure plus que toi!

-Bon Kaze maintenant ça suffit. Va chercher une couverture à Riku où tu dors dehors ce soir. La jeune fille partie au fin fond de l'immense hangar nous laissant seuls.

-Alors comme ça toi t'es capable de pleurer? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu… enfin… je, Rha merde. Oui. Il baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, honteux.

-Et alors?

-« Et alors » quoi?

-Qu'Est-ce que ça peut faire que tu pleures ou non? Tu es humain? Tu pleures comme tout le monde. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pleurer pour toi. Tu me manquais tellement.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Heu… je… tu devrais appeler ton père. Il va s'inquiéter.

-T'es plus inquiet toi que lui.

-Riku! Il se rapprocha de moi, et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Son odeur de glace était de plus en plus proche, je louchai un moment sur ses yeux. Ho qu'ils étaient beaux. Je sentais ses lèvres si douces près des miennes et soudain, plusieurs images de lui et moi en train de nous embrasser me passèrent dans la tête, puis d'autre, beaucoup plus intimes. Une vague de chaleur me traversa le corps quand:

-Non! Attend.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Axel.

-Je le savais, y a quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une fille c'est ça? Je te dégoûte. Ça te dégoûte d'être homo Riku?

-C'est pas ça Axel.

-Alors c'est quoi bordel de couilles en bois( lol) tu me quittes du jour au lendemain et tu ne m'adresse plus la paroles pendant 6 mois sans aucune explication. Comment Est-ce que tu crois que je vais le prendre?

-C'est pas à cause de toi. C'est ma faute. Je… tu vas me trouver débile.

-Tu es débile, je m'attend à tout avec toi. Dit il sarcastique.

-Axel! C'est que, à la fin de l'année je vais partir. Mon père à eu une promotion et il doit partir dans une autre ville.

-Et … c'est loin?

-Trop loin. Je ne veux pas partir.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir quitté? Je sentis dans sa voix une telle douleur, sa question était si sincère. J'eu un haut le cœur, dans cette question résidait toute sa peine depuis que je l'avais quitté. J'eu aussi mal que lui.

-Parce que je me disais que si tu venais à me détester, tu serais … peu affecté par mon départ.

-Mais je suis incapable de te détester. Même après …ça. Tu croyais que je ne t'aimais qu'à moitié? Quelle honte! Je me rendis compte que l'amour d'Axel était vraiment plus que sincère. Je baissai la tête, sentant que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Comme toujours il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa main passa sur ma joue endolorie et j'eu un mouvement de recule face à la douleur.

Une fois de plus il le prit pour lui.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes plus. Dit il avec un tel regret qu'il était presque possible de le toucher. Son regret venait de se matérialiser sur son visage en un rougissement et en quelque larme.

-Mais non idiot, tu m'as fait mal. Il releva la tête et remarqua mon bleu sur la bouche. Il posa sa main dessus avec plus de délicatesse et commença à me caresser la zone endolorie avec tendresse.

On rapprochait nos visages comme on le faisait toujours avant. La sensation de la « première fois » revenait au galop. Le ventre qui se noue, le coeur qui accélère et la respiration qui s'arrête. J'avais l'impression que je ne l'avais jamais embrassé. Comme si tout entre nous recommençait. Quelle joie de ressentir cette sensation avec lui. J'avais regretté la premières fois que nous nous étions embrassé que cela ne dura que quelque secondes. Je me disais que jamais je ne pourrai plus ressentir cette sensation de jamais vu. Mais je me trompais. Je revisitai cette sensation en l'appréciant encore plus. Et le baiser, je n'en parle même pas. Ses lèvres, elles étaient toujours aussi douces.

Nos langues jouèrent ensemble et je ressentis un tel bien être que je gémis de plaisir pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Il y avait bien longtemps que cette sensation m'avait quittée, j'en avais oublié la saveur mais pas celle des lèvres d'Axel. Tout autant que son parfum, j'aimais le goût de ses lèvres. Nous nous séparâmes un instant et son regard inquiet me fixait, en fait non, ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait. Je me tournai dans la direction observée, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser la jeune fillette en train de nous observer. Elle tenait sa couverture contre sa poitrine et nous regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand je rentrai chez moi, je pus constater que la maison était vide, comme toujours et je fus accueillit par un petit papier disant: «

_Riku_

_J'ai dû aller travailler,_

_je suis désolé de ne pas être là, mais mes obligations me retiennent, _

_si tu rentres appelle moi _

_Papa_

Je me tournais vers Axel qui m'avait accompagné avec sa sœur et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur se que je pensais de l'excuse bidon que venait de me présenter mon père. Je lui arracha le sac, qui leur servait de valise à tous les deux , des mains et le monta dans la chambre d'ami où logerait la jeune fille en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour que celle-ci puisse prendre un bain.

Quand je redescendis, j'entendis le piano, il m'avait manqué lui aussi, je ne l'avais pas touché depuis qu'on s'était… « séparé ».

C'était toujours le même morceau, mais qui était étrangement plus harmonieux, il jouait avec les deux mains, je sentais les tons graves monter, marquant le rythme dans ma cage thoracique. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et je le vis, de dos, splendidement droit, se décalent de temps en temps pour monter d'une octave ou en redescendre. Qu'ils étaient beaux, ils se complétaient. Se morceau caractérisait tellement Axel que lorsque je pensais à lui, souvent c'était le morceau qui me chatouillait gentiment les oreilles. Je vins me placer à sa droite, comme je le faisais toujours avant et le regarda jouer.

Dieu que ce morceau était magnifique.

Si il avait été joué par quelqu'un d'autre je ne l'airais sans doute pas autant apprécier. Je me sentais complet, se petit quelque chose qui avait disparu pendant ses 6 mois venait de réapparaître. Et quel joie de se sentir enfin heureux et vivant. Il termina et me regarda. Je sentis sa main riper sur ma joue.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je crois…oui, je crois que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point Est-ce que tu m'avais manqué et à quel point Est-ce que c'est bon de te revoir jouer sur ce piano.

-Tu m'enregistreras comme ça quand tu partiras, tu pourras toujours l'écouter.

-Je ne partirai pas. J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit et …

-Pas assez à parement.

-…ET, je me suis dit que même quand mon père était là, je ne le voyais jamais. J'irais le voir pour les vacances, mais je vais rester ici.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

-Tu préfères me voir partir?

-Non, mais, tu crois que ton père acceptera de te laisser ici? Seul?

-Je ne suis pas seul. Tu es là, tu emménages avec ta sœur ici! Et tu discutes pas!

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Ho que si tu peux et tu va le faire. Ça fera du bien à Kaze d'avoir une maison.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier.

-Si! Si tu me donnes suffisamment d'arguments pour ne pas me sentir coupable de t'avoir abandonné pendant 6 mois, je crois que tu y arriveras. Et d'autres petites choses… dit il en l'embrassant.

-Je crois que ça me va. De toute manière je n'ai pas d'autre monnaie d'échange. Et si on commençait le remboursement tout de suite?

Il m'embrassa et me serra contre lui. J'allais vraiment adorer ce moyen de paiement qu'il avait l'intention d'user et d'abuser.

* * *

_**And This Is It...**_

* * *

Finit. je me suis enfin prise en main et j'ai publié cette... chose... il y en aura d'autres qui doivent encore être travaillées.

Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des commentaires à faire ou autre vous savez quoi faire et aussi, si vous avez des idées que vous aimeriez que je mettent par écrit avec le couple Axel Riku... c'est le même chemin.

Merci bien...

Ryuuketsu-Chan


	2. Réunir

****

_E_t oui, me revoilà ailleurs, cette fiction avait été écrite sur une idée de DaSe-Writter, je sais ça fait un baille, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais...

Alors l'idée était: des sources chaudes. contrairement à l'autre fiction, ce n'est pas un monde alternatif c'est la suite quasi directe de l'histoire du jeu alors voilà, enjoy et n'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.^^

M pour la fin petit truc de rien du tout. ( D'ailleurs si DaSe-Writter pouvait me donner des cours pour ne pas avoir honte en écrivant des choses comme ça, et encore là c'est rien, je serais la plus heureuse lol)

_

* * *

_

_**Réunir…**_

-Riku dépêche toi, on va être en retard! On ne fait pas attendre le Roi!

-Ho tu me soules Sora! Le roi attendra et toi aussi, de me prévenir comme ça, à la dernière minute!

-Je m'excuse pour la 15ème fois!

-Sora! Une petite voix très aiguë surprit les deux amis en train de se disputer.

-Votre majesté? Le brun se tourna, légèrement étonné et faillit trébuché en faisant une légère révérence.

-Voyons Sora combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne plus utiliser ce genre de manières avec moi.

-Mais votre majesté…

-Pas de mais!

-Bonjour Votre majesté.

-Bien le bonjour Riku. Tu as encore grandi! Riku ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle remarque. Voyant l'air gêné du plus âgé des deux adolescent, le roi changea de sujet. Quel était le sujet de votre querelle cette fois-ci?

-Sora m'a encore prévenu à la dernière minute. Je n'ai donc pas pu faire mes valises à temps!

-Tu peux prendre ton temps Riku. Donald et Dingo ne son pas encore arrivé et nous avons besoin d'eux et du vaisseau Gummi! Le roi fit signe à l'argenté d'aller finir ses valises. Une fois partit, Sora alla près de la petite souris et commença à lui parler:

-Votre majesté, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelque temps…

-Oui Sora? De quoi s'agit-il?

-Et bien vous voyez depuis que nous sommes rentrés, je trouve que Riku à changé!

-Changé? Sora voyons, Riku n'a pas changé, il a juste … grandi. Il a évolué.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, il reste de plus en plus seul. Il ne veut plus rester avec Kairi et moi. Et puis il parle beaucoup des ténèbres. Comme si une partie de lui était restée là bas. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là bas et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler.

-Sora… il c'est passé tellement de chose, que je crois qu'il est encore sous le choc, de retrouver sa vie tranquille, comme avant. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours pour lui dans les ténèbres, je te pris de me croire.

-Mais…

-Sora, laisse lui du temps. Ce petit séjour à Twilight Town ne pourra vous faire que du bien à tous les deux. Et si tu vois que ça ne va toujours pas, parle lui de se que tu ressens vis-à-vis de son comportement.

-Merci votre majesté!

Soudain, une lumière tomba du ciel et alla s'écraser dans l'eau. Le Roi et le maître de la Keyblade se dirigèrent vers le lieu du crash. Le vaisseau Gummi venait de s'écraser devant eux. De la fumée sortait de l'appareil. Soudain, une voix familièrement incompressible résonna.

-Kje T'asvais Dit Gleu Krourner à Grausse Gingo ( je t'avais dit de tourner à gauche Dingo)

-Ho pardon Donald. Mais …

-Y a Poia Gleu Mais! Ha Votchre Marjesté! Sowa! ( y a pas de mais! Votre Majesté! Sora!)

-Pardon pour le retard!

-Ce n'est pas grave les amis, de toute manière, nous attendions Riku. Mais le vaisseau n'a pas subit trop de dégâts?

-Ne Vouis en Faik Poa Votchre Marjesté.

-Oui je peux le réparer en quelques minutes. C'est pas le premier atterrissage en catastrophe.

-Espérons que se sera la dernier.

Une heure plus tard le vaisseau réparé, Riku enfin prêt, Sora et son meilleur ami pouvaient enfin partir.

C'était sans compter sur Kairi, qui une fois de plus demanda à son « boy friend » ,comme disait Riku, pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Il lui expliqua une fois encore que ce séjour était uniquement pour les garçons et que de toute manière, Olette ne serait pas là! Elle pouvait être collante quand elle le voulait! Ils dirent au revoir à leur parents et à la jeune rouquine.

Et les voilà partis!

Dans le vaisseau qui traversait les différents monde, le calme régnait. Sora regardait avec plaisir les anciens mondes qu'il avait visité quelque mois plus tôt. Riku quand à lui restait assez distant avec le magicien et le chef la garde. Il préférait la présence du Roi. Et ce dernier le savait. Il alla donc le voir, pour lui parler, mais Riku n'était pas, comme souvent d'ailleurs, d'humeur bavarde. Mais leur chemin allait être long et le Roi voulait vraiment aider Riku. Alors ils allèrent discuter ailleurs.

-Riku, je vois que ça ne va pas. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Sora.

-Il ne voit jamais rien!

-Détrompe toi! Il est même très inquiet! Dit moi se qui ne va pas.

-Sora… je ne peux plus lui parler. Il est tout le temps avec Kairi. Et j'aimerai me confier à quelqu'un, lui de préférence, mais quand je suis seul avec lui, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai grandi, mais Sora et Kairi ne sont que des enfants sur qui je dois veiller!

Je les ai toujours regarder de loin en sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient ensemble. C'était comme une mission pour moi.

-Riku. Je comprends, tu as toujours été le plus grand sur cette île, mais regarde, Sora et Kairi sont heureux et tu peux dire que c'est grâce à toi!

-Mais moi, je ne le suis pas! J'étais amoureux de Kairi moi aussi. Mais ça personne ne s'en est préoccupé! Et maintenant je fais quoi moi? Je suis seul, abandonné par mon meilleur ami avec qui je ne peux parler de rien de bien intéressant, sur une île où il ne se passe rien, avec des gamins! C'est de personnes plus âgées que j'ai besoins de voir.

-Riku, tu as 17 ans maintenant et je comprends se que tu ressens. Mais en tant que personne mature, tu dois alors comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours aussi facile qu'on le pense! Et que des difficultés, il y en aura toujours. Prend sur toi et profite bien de ce séjour. Riku acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à Twilight Town. Bien évidement les couleurs de la ville étaient orangées et très agréables. Une petite brise passait de temps à autre pour effacer la chaleur imposante du mois de juin. Sora remercia le Roi et ses amis pendant que Riku, lui regardait l'horizon de la place de la gare. Il y vaut bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé cette étendue d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le clocher. Il y vit deux silhouettes immobiles. Il cligna des yeux, elles avaient disparues. Il y avait bien cru et pourtant il savait que se serait impossible. Sora sortit son ami de ses pensées. Il lui demanda de le suivre. Ils marchèrent quelques mettre et arrivèrent devant le repère de Hayner et se bande. Le brun souleva le drap qui cachait l'entrée et fut surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait personne.  
Riku entra à la suite de son ami et commença à regarder tout autour de lui. Tous ses souvenirs. Comme si une partie de lui avait vécue ici.

-Ha Sora! Tu es là!

-Hayner!

-Pence et moi étions aller prendre des glaces à l'eau de mer. Tien tu en veux une?

-Avec plaisir. Sora Prit le sorbet dans ses mains et le mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. L'argenté était resté dos à l'entrée et continuait de regarder se qui était sur les murs.

-Heu Sora, c'est qui? Demanda Hayner en faisant un signe de la tête en désignant Riku.

-Ha oui, Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Riku. À l'appel de son nom, l'argenté se tourna et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Tu dois être Hayner?

-Ouais! Et toi tu es donc Riku. Et lui là c'est Pence. Ils se seraient la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si il y avait une quelconque raison de craindre la personne en face.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on va être en retard Hayner. Il ne faut pas faire attendre nos invités.

-Vos invités? Pourquoi il n'y a pas que nous?

-Non un ami à nous est de passage et on lui a proposé de rester. Vous venez? Sora et Riku se regardèrent. Qui pouvaient être ces invités? D'ailleurs, il n'en avait mentionné qu'un.

Après tout pourquoi s'inquiéter? Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, plus de méchants sans cœurs, plus de Similis, plus de méchants de contes de fée… en somme, plus d'action.

Les deux amis suivirent les habitants de la ville pour enfin arriver devant un bâtiment qui indiquait:

« centre de remise en forme. »

Les sources de la villes devaient se trouver derrières ses murs. Ils passèrent la porte et arrivèrent à la réception une jeune femme blonde les accueillis et leur demanda si ils avaient réservé. Hayner répondit que oui et lui donna la fiche de réservation. La blonde s'absenta un instant et revint quelque secondes plus tard avec une clef de vestiaire.

-Vos amis vous attendent dans le vestiaires. Leur dit elle.

Ils allaient enfin savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pence ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et laissa entrer tout le monde derrière lui. Enfin, le suspense retomba lorsqu'une tête blonde avec une coupe assez similaire à celle de Sora se leva pour saluer ses amis. Sora s'avança vers lui et voulu le serer dans ses bras, mais la personne en question stoppa le maître de la Keyblade, et lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

-Pardon j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Roxas je te présente Sora et voici Riku. Quand l'argenté eu entendu le nom qui venait d'être prononcé il n'y avait plus aucun doutes. C'était bien le numéro XIII de l'organisation qui était en haut du cloché . Comment cela était-ce possible? Il avait vu deux silhouettes cela voulait dire…

-Salut… une voix légèrement détachée glaça le sang de Riku. Il l'avait reconnu. Lui. Sa voix. Sa douce voix. Celle qu'il pensait ne jamais réentendre. Elle surgit dans son dos. Moi c'est Axel. Got It…

-Memorized. Dit Riku avant que le roux ne finisse sa phrase. Il se tourna et tendit sa main. Axel fut surpris en voyant l'argenté. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il soit là. Ce dernier sourit en voyant l'air étonné du plus âgé.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on se décide à aller quelque part!

-Oui bonne idée. Je propose d'aller au sauna! Toute la petite équipe se mit alors en maillot et se dirigea vers le sauna. La chaleur était vraiment très forte. Le baquet qui contenait l'eau fraîche fut rapidement vidé. Les odeurs de menthe empêchaient de respirer correctement mais débouchaient le nez.

La chaleur était vraiment agréable, mais de temps à autre, tout le monde était pris de petit spasme, une telle chaleur n'étant pas habituelle, des réactions secondaires tout à fait normales se firent ressentir. Seul Axel ne semblait pas affecté par la chaleur des lieux, il ne transpirait même pas. Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Seul Riku qui le regardait en coin remarqua qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir touché au baquet d'eau glacé. En même temps pour le maître du feu… l'eau et lui ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Après dix minutes passé dans le sauna, Pence commença à se sentir vraiment mal. Hayner se proposa pour l'emmener prendre l'air, laissant ainsi ses quatre invités seuls dans la pièce chauffée. Une fois partie et sûr de la distance qui les séparaient, Sora prit la parole:

-Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit qu'on se connaissait?

-Je me vois mal leur expliquer que je suis une partie de toi, en plus ta part de ténèbre et que j'ai essayé par deux fois de tuer Riku. Ils se regardèrent et rirent tous en même temps.

-En plus Sora, si Roxas est vraiment ton opposé, tu ne dois pas savoir mentir!

-En effet Sora ne sait pas mentir. Reprit Riku. J'ai une petite question. Comment Est-ce que c'est possible que vous soyez là?

-Le grand mystère de la vie. Et puis, on est pas les seuls. J'ai croisé Zexion et Demyx en venant.

-Si ce n'est qu'eux ça va je ne voudrais pas me retrouver une fois de plus en face de Xemnas et des autres.

-Si ce n'est qu'eux, c'est pas toi qui a du affronter Zexion!

-Ne vous en faire pas… si ils revenaient, on serait là pour vous aider. Et cette fois on travaille en équipe! Répliqua le blond en mettant sa main devant celle des autres garçons qui s'empressèrent de poser la leur.

Après voir bien rigolé, et voyant que Hayner et Pence ne revenaient pas, ils décidèrent de sortir et d'aller voir où ils étaient. Quand ils furent sortis, ils virent le blond revenir seul.

-Où est Pence?

-Il a dû renter chez lui. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Je suis désolé les amis. Je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer seul, j'étais juste venu vous dire que j'y allais. Vous en revanche vous restez ici et vous vous détendez!

-Mais c'est pas trop grave se qu'il a?

-Non, c'est juste qu'il a des problèmes de respiration et là il a eu vraiment du mal à respirer.

-Et tu veux qu'on reste là? Sens rien faire?

-Ouais! Aller! Détendez vous. Vous êtes venu juste pour ça, je ne vais quand même pas vous en priver? Je vous appellerai ce soir pour vous dire comment il va.

-Très bien! Allez Hayner!

Le blond s'en alla laissant une fois de plus les garçons seuls!

-Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai eu suffisamment chaud pour le moment! Si on allait boire un truc?

-Ouais bonne idée Sora.

-Moi ça ne m'a pas dérangé!

-Très drôle Axel! Et Riku n'a pas peur dans le noir? Roxas, se tourna en riant vers ce dernier et vit qu'il n'avait pas avancé comme tout le monde et que son regard se portait sur ses pieds! Ça va Riku? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-… Non, c'est rien! Dit il en levant la tête. Bon on y va boire se verre?

Riku dépassa tout le monde et alla vers le bar suivit de tous les autres qui le regardaient avec surprise.

Après quelque minutes au bar, Sora jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était déjà 15h30. Le temps passait vraiment vite et dehors, cette impression de crépuscule qui perdurait, faussait d'autant plus la perception du temps qui passait. En parlant de temps qui passait, les quatre amis allèrent s'offrir un petit massage. Riku qui n'appréciait pas d'être touché par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas alla plus tôt se baigner dans les sources de l'établissement. Axel, l'éternel frileux, partie rejoindre l'argenté. La masseuse avait les mains froides et ça, ça allait lui être fatale!

Sora et Roxas se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête du roux!

Le numéro VIII entra dans le petit vestiaire qui précédait les bains et vit l'inscription qui disait de se baigner sans maillot. Il remarqua les affaires de Riku bien rangées sur une chaise et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que lui dans les bains. Il attrapa une serviette et la mit autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit l'argenté dos à l'entrée. Il se déplaça lentement sur les pierres qui formaient le sol. Une fois arrivé devant le bain, il vit que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il se mit donc à quatre pattes derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

Riku fut d'abord surpris. Puis il se prit au jeu et dit:

-Sora, grandit un peu! Je sais que c'est toi, y a que toi pour faire ce genre de chose.

L'une des deux mains se décolla de ses yeux et lui envoya un revers sur l'arrière du crâne. Riku se tourna et vit le roux. Pardon Axel, si j'avais su que c'était toi j'aurais pas dit ça!

-Ouais c'est ça, donc je suis immature c'est se que tu as voulut dire?

-C'est se que j'aurais voulu dire si ça avait été Sora. Venant de toi, c'est pas pareil.

-Explique?

-Sora est encore un enfant et je voudrais qu'il grandisse. Mais quand toi tu fais ça c'est pour me faire peur et non pas pour jouer. Axel se glissa dans le bain à la gauche de Riku.

-Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de jouer?

-Tes jeux à toi ne son pas les mêmes! Riku se leva et alla à l'autre bout du bain, sous un arbre. Axel le regardait avec envie. Il avait vraiment envie de jouer avec lui, avec son corps. Il était fin et bien sculpté.

Ses bras, reposant sur le rebord du bain montraient toute leur puissance. Ses cheveux argents légèrement relevés en queue de cheval révélaient son long cou qui n'attendait que lui. Il continua de l'analyser. Il n'avait pas un corps de gamin de 17 ans. Il faisait largement plus. Seul son visage trahissait son jeune âge.

Ses abdos étaient parfait, pas trop dessinés mais pas trop effacés non plus. Il aurait aimé voir un peu plus bas, sous la surface de l'eau, par-delà la serviette blanche qui faisait le tour de ses hanches.

Oui Riku était un adulte, à une exception près:

-Dit moi Riku, tout à l'heure quand Roxas à dit, ironiquement bien sur, que tu avais peur du noir, tu as réagi assez bizarrement. Tu n'as pas peur du noir quand même.

-…

-Riku… tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je ne me moquerais pas de toi! J'ai bien peur de la neige. Axel traversa les trois mètres qui le séparait de l'argenté et vint se mettre à sa droite cette fois-ci.

-Oui, j'ai peur du noir et alors?

-Rien, c'est juste pour savoir. Après un petit silence le roux reprit .Quelle heure il est?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé ma montre dans le vestiaire. Sentant que le roux se rapprochait de lui, Riku décida de se lever. Bouge pas je vais la chercher. Il se leva le plus vite possible et sortit du bain, il prit sa montre et la regarda: 16h48.

Il retourna dans la pièce d'eau et annonça l'heure à l'autre. Riku retourna se placer près d'Axel, en accordant une certaine distance entre eux. Le roux sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. À chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Riku, celui-ci s'éloignait. Il fut intrigué de la distance que l'argenté imposait.

-Tu sais je ne vais pas te mordre. T'es pas obliger de t'éloigné autant. Riku ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait blesser le simili. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le blesser puisque c'était un simili?

-Comment ça se fait que tu ressente les chose maintenant. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu prend mal le fait que je m'éloigne?

-Je … je ne sais pas. Quand je suis avec Roxas, ça ne m'arrive jamais. C'est peut être parce que c'est toi. Axel ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. L'argenté se rapprocha de lui, après tout il n'avait pas à avoir peur il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

-Cet endroit est magnifique. Les couleurs de Twilight Town sont vraiment formidables.

-Oui, sûrement.

-Hey, ça va pas? On dirait que c'est toi le simili.

-Peut être?

-Toi t'as quelque chose qui va pas! Allez parle.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que je me confirais à toi? Qui es-tu pour moi? Tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un simili qui essaye d'être un peu plus humain. Mais tu ne sais pas comme c'est douloureux d'avoir des sentiments. Tu ne sais pas se que je donnerais pour être à ta place.

-Me reprocherais tu d'essayer de comprendre votre mode de vie? J'ai passé tous le temps qui m'a servi de vie pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Est-ce que vous vous attachiez aux gens et au reste. Tu veux être se que je suis. Tu choisis la facilité. Tu me déçois.

Riku sembla offusqué. Décevoir… pourquoi? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. La première fois qu'il décevait quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi était il au tant attentif à se que pensait Axel de lui? Ce n'était qu'un simili? Il ne pouvait pas être déçu. Pourtant si Sora ou quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ces mots, il n'aurait pas été touché. Pourquoi l'opinion d'Axel comptait tant?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Pourquoi Est-ce que ton avis compte, tu ne peux pas êtes déçu. Tu dis ça seulement à cause de se que je t'ai dit et tu essayes de réagir comme un humain. N'essaye pas d'être se que tu ne seras jamais.

-Est-ce que j'ai aussi mauvais caractère?

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu me demande ça?

-Bin, si Diz ne mentait pas, pour une fois, techniquement il y aurait des chances pour que je sois ton simili.

-Tu …quoi? Mon Simili? Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas en avoir.

-Et pourquoi Est-ce que toi tu n'aurais pas de Simili? En quel honneur ?

-Au début, je devais être le maître de la Keyblade mais comme j'ai choisis les ténèbres… c'est Sora qui a été élu. C'est pour ça que si je la prend dans les mains, Sora ne peut pas la reprendre.

-Et…

-Mon cœur était soit disant si pur et si fort que les ténèbres ne pouvaient pas prendre le dessus sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'étais dépourvu de simili. Mais il a dit des « chances » peut être n'es tu pas mon simili. Dans « Riku » il n'y a aucune lettre identique à ton prénom.

-Oui je sais mais tu ne trouves pas les coïncidences un peu trop frappantes? Voyant que Riku lui faisait les gros yeux, il lui expliqua. Comme par exemple Sora et Roxas, Naminé et Kairi.

D'ailleurs dans Naminé il n'y a pas de K ou de R et encore moins de X.

-Ça ne veux donc Rien dire? Je peux être ta par de lumière?

-Si on demandait à quelqu'un qui nous connaît tout les deux, sans savoir toute l'histoire, il penserait sans doute que tu serais la part de Ténèbre et moi de Lumière.

Riku soupira. Il n'avait pas tort. Il réfléchit, si Axel était bel et bien son Simili, ça voudrait dire qu'il pouvait parler avec lui et qu'il comprendrait. Peut être que s'était pour ça qu'il réussissait à ressentir les choses en sa présence.

Alors l'argenté se sentit soudain en confiance et cracha tout se qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Axel l 'écoutait avec plaisir. Bizarrement il comprenait parfaitement se qu'il lui disait. Il appréciait de converser avec le jeune homme. Lui se sentait léger, il avait enfin parlé à quelqu'un qui comprenait se qu'il disait lorsqu'il parlait de sans cœur ou de simili et qui ne se fichait pas de se qu'il disait. Axel était réceptif, pour une fois Riku ne se sentit pas obligé de peser ses mots de peur que son interlocuteur ne comprenne pas.

Il abordait des sujets où il n'avait jamais mi les pieds comme la sexualité. Il rougit quand le n°VIII parla de ça. Sur son île on se bornait à parler combat et jeux. Il avait enfin une vrai conversation avec un adulte. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait l'impression que l'un s'ennuyait du discours de l'autre. Au bout d'une heure, remarquant que leur peau était toute fripée, ils décidèrent de sortir du bain.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour reprendre leurs vêtements. Ils se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à se changer. Axel se tourna légèrement pour voir se que faisait l'argenté. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il croisa le regard admiratif de Riku.

Ils avaient eu la même réaction. Se tourner pour voir le corps de l'autre. Ils se retournèrent subitement. Riku rougit immédiatement. Il se mit à pleurer, ce fut la respiration saccadée du plus jeune qui alerta Axel. Il se tourna et alla le voir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Je suis… je suis pire qu'un simili… je …

-Tu pleures, pour un simili c'est déjà pas mal.

-Rigole pas! Vous ignorez tout de nous mais moi je ne nous connais même pas. C'est la première fois que vois quelqu'un … nu.

-Tu peux me dire où il est le problème?

-J'ai 17 ans Axel! Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille, je n'ai jamais touché une fille, et je n'ai encore jamais vu un homme… nu. J'ai l'impression d'être un attardé. D'être encore plus immature que les autres.

-Riku, tu as mis ta vie entre parenthèse pour que celle de ton meilleur ami et celle de sa petite copine soient belles et heureuses. C'est un geste particulièrement bon. Comme le ferait un père avec son fils. Il ferait tout pour que son fils soit heureux, quitte à faire des sacrifices. Il faut avoir une certaine maturité pour faire se genre de chose. Et c'est quoi qui te gène dans le fait de n'avoir jamais vu d'homme nu?

-Je… je ne sais pas… peut être pour me comparer, savoir si… si je suis bien, si je suis …beau. Peut être que c'est pour ça que je n'attire pas les filles.

-Riku! Toutes les filles normalement constituée tomberaient folles de toi. Sans compté Kairi et Selphie, se sont un peu comme tes sœurs.

-Tu es sûr?

-Tu es magnifique. Regarde toi, tu ressembles plus à un adulte qu'a un enfant. Tu es beau. Et si tu détaches tes cheveux tu le seras encore plus. L'argenté s'exécuta et laissa tomber ses magnifiques cheveux. Tourne toi. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, tous les deux nus. Le plus jeune frissonna.

Il sentit les mains d'Axel passer sur ses hanches, remonter vers son torse, passer derrière ses épaules et remonter de sa nuque jusque sur sa joue qu'il caressa finalement en essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra fort.

Riku passa ses mains dans le dos du roux qui lui laissa une main vagabonder dans les cheveux de son ami. Si quelque minute avant il avait eu envie de Riku, maintenant Axel avait envie de lui mais sous un autre angle. Certes il voulait toujours faire la même chose, mais plus avec les mêmes attentions. ( et non pas intentions)

L'un contre l'autre, Axel sentait quelque chose battre contre son torse et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du cœur de Riku qui battait de plus sen plus fort. Il aimait cette sensation, comme si lui aussi avait un cœur. Pauvre Simili qui ne voulait que ressembler à un humain.

Le jeune maître des ténèbres lui ne sentait qu'une chose, la virilité du plus âgé contre la sienne. Bizarrement, il appréciait. Il appréciait vraiment, à un tel point que le mouvement de la main d'Axel dans se cheveux mêlé à ce sentiment de bien être qu'il ressentait se matérialisa dans son bas ventre.

Il baissa la tête et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas:

-Riku… tu… tu bandes? L'argenté gêné se tourna une nouvelle fois. Quelle honte. Pourquoi Est-ce que ce genre de choses lui arrivaient elles toujours au mauvais moment et avec la mauvaise personne. Pas qu'Axel soit repoussant, mais c'était un homme.

Le problème était là… et si s'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à se lier avec une fille. Peut être qu'il préférait les hommes. En plus de ne pas être attiré par le sexe opposé, Riku ne choisissait pas la facilité, il appréciait la présence d'un Simili. Et s'était apparemment plus que de la simple affection. C'était vraiment plus fort que ça.

-Tu veux que je …

-Non! C'est bon! Il prit sa serviette et alla dans la salle d'à coté où se trouvait des douches et des toilettes. Riku entra dans l'une des cabines de douche mais Axel ne vit pas laquelle, pour savoir où se trouvait Riku il n'avait d'autre choix que d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Quelle idée de faire des portes pleines, ils auraient dû laisser au moins un petit espace pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un. Finalement il trouva la bonne porte. Il trouva Riku, assis par terre entrain de se soulager. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le roux le regardait.

Soudain, une voix retentie dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Hey les gars vous êtes encore là? C'était Roxas. Il avait sûrement remarqué leurs vêtements et conclu qu'ils étaient encore là.

Riku attrapa Axel par la main et le força à entrer dans la douche. Il entendit leur deux jeune amis entrer dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Ils entrèrent dans une douche différentes et se lavèrent tout en discutant de choses totalement puériles. Roxas semblait agassé mais ne le montrait pas. Axel souffla, au moins ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient là, finalement ses portes n'étaient pas si mal que ça.

Il tourna la tête vers Riku qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Il se baissa à son tout et lui chuchota:

-Laisse moi faire.

Il passa derrière lui et commença à lui toucher le torse et descendit ses mains jusqu'à son bas ventre et le caressa lentement pour qu'il se sente bien et le plus à l'aise possible. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus rapides et Riku gémissait à chaque fois que l'autre bras du roux touchait l'intégralité de son corps.

Il sentit que Riku n'allait pas tarder à être soulagé. Il se remit devant lui, juste avant que cela ne se finisse dans un bruyant gémissement, Axel posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune argenté. À ce même moment, une bouffé de bonheur traversa le plus jeune. Il sentit les fines lèvres du roux sur les siennes en train de lui fermer la sienne par la même occasion. Quand la sensation fut totalement partie, le baisé ne cessa pas. Il se prolongea au contraire. Il devenait plus passionné, plus amoureux. Ils entendirent l'eau des douches s'arrêter et Sora, accompagné de son simili sortir de la pièce.

Axel sortit à son tour et alla chercher leurs affaires. Quand il revint il vit Riku en train de se débarrasser du résidu qui restait sur lui et de se laver. Il était de dos. Axel ne résista pas et alla le prendre par la taille et déposa quelques baisers sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Laissant ses mains aller et venir sur son corps, à sa guise.

-Merci Axel.

-De quoi?

-Grâce à toi, je sais beaucoup plus de chose sur moi aujourd'hui. Merci.

-Ho… de rien.

-Axel, je sais que se que je vais te demander vas te paraître stupide, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Heu…

-Je sais que se que je dis est stupide, tu es un Simili, mais tout à l'heure…

-Si aimer ça veut dire ne pas vraiment savoir se que l'on veut de la personne, être complètement dingue lorsqu'on la voit, avoir envie de la serrer dans nos bras tellement fort qu'elle puisse entrer en nous de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille, si aimer sa veux dire ressentir quelque chose de bizarre dans ma poitrine quand je te vois, alors, oui, je t'aime.

Riku avança doucement dans les bras du roux qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Ils se serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent. Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Tous les deux venaient de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et de bien plus précieux qu'une petite amitié quelconque.

Ils s'aimaient et ne formaient désormais plus qu'un, un seul être formé de lumière et de ténèbre.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Voilà. Alors? je sais, je me suis légèrement inspiré de la fiction Hétéro de DaSe-Writter pour le petit passage entre Riku et Axel à la fin ( Riku et Kadaj dans Hétéro.)**


End file.
